Icania Vandril
Icania Vandril is a human wizard undead robot human wizard from Barron's Retreat, Goneril. In 1430 SA, he is a sophomore at The Vargus School, intending to major in "planar studies." However, following some really impulsive use of spellhacking, he became one of his creations and is now trapped somwhere between undeath and life.__TOC__ Appearance Pre 1430, Vandril was known for his fastidious appearance and adherence to personal hygiene, though sometimes after many days of intense studying he has been known to look and smell like the undead. He carries with him a snake which wraps around his shoulders. His head is shaved and partly covered with blue tattoos. Dude is metal as fuck. Post 1430, Icania is now a medium humanoid golem of indeterminate (read: ever changing) composition. His obsession with building and his knowledge of runes have both been applied liberally and experimentally to his own housing, often to surprising results. Despite severe trauma associated with his recent ordeal, planar travel and un-demise, Icania seems only mildly more crazy than he was before. At least as far as the party can tell. By 1440, Icania has developed a sea of runes across his body, and a much more humaniod, streamlined shape compared to those of his previous incarnations, the entire surface of which is covered in tiny flowing runes. In both behaviour and appearance Icania seems to be somehow mellowed by his constant exposure to the negative energy plane. However, while his psycological condition has stabilized, the malignant and chaotic power that drives him can, at times be unpredictable in both appearance and action. Personality 1430 Icania is somthing of a loose cannon, as a team With Ollie McOxen the Free, his escapades could be more accuratly defined as a rampage. This is most likely due to some unfortunate events, leading to some deepset psycological issues. Icania has a deepset hatred for mirrors of all kinds, following the destruction of his origonal form. Current Icania is much more stable, having spent a great deal of time devoted entirely to understanding the nature of his new form, he is now in possesion of a confidence and ease few can rival. Icania is now very calm under all but the most dire of situations around mirrors, dammit. The only oddment of Icania's speech is that he refuses to ever say the word "magic" aloud in front of the party. Abilities TBA Weaknesses Rust. Numbers Dragons Reflashes Himself (also love, friendship) History Icania is the heir of Isona Vandr, chief necropotentate of Rebecc-is of Goneril's court in Barrensburg, Goneril and Acromonius Carthigan, an adventurer with the Toreals Passage Corporation. He has recieved extensive training in the necromantic arts from his parents and teachers. Icania is a member of the Pinnicle Society at The Vargus School by sheer wealth, not out of his own personal desire, but has been making the most of his family's resources by spending every waking hour in the library. In Eon TBA Relationships Icania has fordged an easy friendship with Grax of Baldur, due to their shared qualties of intensive study, and is now infamous locally due to the number of heads turned by his rather flashy suicide turned transformation. (I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU WITH MY INVINCIBLE ROBOT ARMY) Ashra Icania and Ashra get along well because Icania isn't Rostan, makes/fixes important stuff, and doesn't actually execute his stupid plans. Leliah While Icania is indeed not rostan, Leliah would prefer to never hear about Icania's crazier plans in the first place, and wishes he'd consult with her more before building more sub-optimal or potentially dangerous items. Galland Galland is more or less the oposite side of the party's social circle from Icania, interracting only sparsely with the robot man. Galland distrusts Icania because of his relatively dispassionate view of life (admittedly he's shown that dieing is a choice, at least for some) and tendancy to grab any magic item put down for more than a few minutes and turn it into something else. Lola / Nona / Lich Girl Icania is interested in Lola (who he refers to as "wanderer") because it's nice to have another of the walking dead around, and she has excellent taste in magical items. While mostly oblivious to others behaviour he has noticed she seems at least somewhat curious about him, which he has more or less discounted as an interest in his unique life history(ies). Felix Finneas Faust Faust and Icania can be best described as "partners in crime." Faust's natually whimisical nature and vast repitouire of spells mesh well with Icania's strange, intricate often useless or dangerous ideas. How their dynamic changes as Icania begins to awaken his axe and recover the powers he threw away fifteen years ago reamins to be seen... Life-Drinker / Threadcutter Hit things. More things. Swing me already! That guy -- there! Him! HIT HIM NOW!! Category:Player Characters